The Chiffon Scarf
by Tent's FF Edition
Summary: Sherlock Holmes x Bisexual!Reader x John Watson story. Reader has started a new life in London, but then she saw a suspicious shooting incident. The victim shares quite similar looks with Reader, so who was the real target? And more important, who is behind this all?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well hello! I decided write a reader insert after watching three episodes of Sherlock. I couldn't resist! Anyway, please enjoy the first chapter!**

**Edit 20th of November: Most of mistakes are now fixed. Tell me if you found any more of them!**

* * *

><p><strong>Your P.O.V.<strong>

It was the 21st of April. It was unbelievably warm so I had your summer dress on. I walked to the kitchen, opening a window on my way, turned the radio on and grabbed (fave fruit here). I danced my way to the window, smiling. I sang a duet with the female vocalist of the song and looked out. Oh, London. It was so beautiful with its red buses and small shops all around. The people and the scenery of late morning sun. And I lived here. Not many had that opportunity. I smiled happily and took another bit from my (the fruit again)

**John's P.O.V.**

_Would you like to come over for tea? JW_

I sighed as I pressed the 'send' button. It asked so much courage to send a message to a woman. I ran my fingers through my hair and leaned back on the armchair, trying to relax a bit. But it made no difference. I was too nervous.

Two minutes passed and my phone rang a short alarm. It was _. She said yes. She really said yes. I immediately sighed in relief, smiling widely. At the same moment, Sherlock walked up in the stairs. "Seems like you told yourself a good joke" he said.

I looked up to him, looking serious. I almost forgot that I had a flatmate.

"Sherlock. You have to behave." He gave me a puzzled look as I rose up from the armchair to check if there were something to eat with the tea.

**Your P.O.V.**

I walked down the street, smiling happily. It was nice to see my friend John after all this years. Hopefully he hasn't lost any weight. I giggled a little and turned my gaze to the sidewalk on the other side of road. My smile faded quickly and I froze. A man with a gun was running after a (h/c) haired woman. I wasn't the only one to witness it. I looked to different directions to find maybe a police or...

BAM!

I heard a loud gun shot and a woman screaming. The other woman who shared the same hair color with you, was lying on the ground. I immediately brought your hands to my mouth. She was dead.

Everyone were panicking over the victim so they couldn't see the man vanish somewhere.

**Sherlock's P.O.V**

"Sherlock Holmes" I answered the phone. I looked up at John who was tapping his fingers together while sitting next to the kitchen table. "Of course, I was getting bored already" I sighed at Lestrade who sounded serious. "You sound like you enjoy murders" he muttered under his breathe. "Who wouldn't like it..."

"Alright, alright! But we have a case for you."

"Oh, wonderful!" I grabbed my coat from the coat rack.

"Just came over here. She was shot right in next to Scotland Yard."

"I'll come over."

I pressed the red button and slid my phone to the pocket of my coat. "John, I finally have a case to solve!"

**John's P.O.V.**

I looked out from the cab's window. _ didn't answer my latest text messages. Was she alright? What if she had something to do with the case? I shook my head in attempt to forget those thoughts. She is alright. She has to be.

We arrived at Scotland Yard and both me and Sherlock stepped out. There were panicked people all around the place. Sherlock immediately walked toward the yellow strip that said 'Police - Do not cross'.

"John!"

I turned around and my expression brightened up as I saw _. But my smile turned into a serious look. She was crying. "_, what's wrong?" I asked as she ran closer. She wiped some tears away. "I-I..." she started. "I saw when he shoot her."

I laid my hands on her shoulders. "Have talked with the police yet?" She nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't get to your place yet. But... Why are you here?"

I looked down and laughed nervously. "My... Flatmate has a thing for murders" I said.

"John! I need my assistant to hold my coat!" I facepalmed. Then I took _ by hand, pulling her with me.

"Who is this?" Sherlock asked me when I hold up the strip for _. "Sherlock, this is _. _, this is Sherlock" I made a quick introduction. "What have you found?"

Sherlock stared at _ for a moment before pushing his coat in my arms. "Her name is Ann Williams, according to her credit card. She's 24 years old and she's from United States. She got a bullet through her skull, right from the behind" Sherlock said before kneeling down to the body.

**Your P.O.V.**

I were deep in thought. The body laying in front of me looked a bit like you. I then said it out loud to John who was still holding my hand in a comforting manner. He then looked at me silently. "And… I have a similar scarf" I added and pointed my finger at the blue chiffon scarf. Now even Sherlock brought his gaze up to me.

"Mind if I take a look at it?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone and a Happy New Year! I have to thank you for all your support. I never knew I could get so many faves and followers! THANK YOU SO FRUKING MUCH! Also, I'm sorry that these two chapters have been very short. I try to write longer chapters from now on.**

**John's P.O.V.**

I took a long sip of my tea and looked at Sherlock with a small sigh. He was holding _'s blue chiffon scarf that she had given us yesterday. When I wanted to say something he just told me to shut up before I could even open my mouth. Because I didn't want to stare at him I turned my gaze at the blue sky that was visible through the window.

"John" Sherlock suddenly said. I turned my head back at him, hoping that I could help some way. "Yes?"

"Does _ have a girlfriend?"

Now I had no other option than to stare at him. "I-I don't know. Maybe. She haven't told me anything like - "

Once again, my friend said me to close my mouth. "No, she doesn't. She _had_ a girlfriend. They had a good relationship, very loving." I looked down at my shoes, trying to figure out what was happening. "How do you know that?"

His reaction was no surprise, he always gets happy when someone asks 'how'. He handed me a small Minigrip bag that had a long blonde hair inside. "This is her girlfriend's hair."

"Why a woman? Men can have long hair too."

"Do many men use cherry-smelling shampoo?" Sherlock said with a grin. I shot a glare at him. "So you smell all the hair you get to examine?" I asked. "Oh c'mon, John, who cares?"

I rolled my eyes and looked back at the hair. Did _ really have a girlfriend? I never thought she might be interested in both men _and_ women. "How does it look?" Sherlock's question poked my balloon of thoughts into pieces.

"I-I don't know... You found this from the scarf? But why does _ have a scarf that someone had already used? Was it a gift or - "

"Not the hair. _This_." I looked up at the tall man, only to see him adjusting the blue scarf around his neck. "Cool, isn't it?"

I facepalmed. "Don't do that. And no, it doesn't suit you. Your own is better - "

"Oh, yes, you're right! I need more darker colours, hm?" he took the scarf off and tossed it onto my lap. "But now, my friend, we need to ask _ some questions. John, call her, please."

With a sigh I took my phone, searching for _'s number. "Please. Promise me one thing."

"What?" Sherlock turned around as he had just started his way to the kitchen. I rose my look from the phone at him. "Whatever you do, don't hurt her, okay? Because I have known her for many, many years and I will, you BET I will get very angry if you say or do anything wrong."

My friend's expression stood calm for a few seconds until he smiled. "Nah, I don't think I can hurt her. She's your friend after all. I do even think she might be into murder stories." He then continued walking to take a look at the one of newest test he had going on.

After a few seconds I shrugged my shoulders continuing to scroll down the contact list.

"But really. Does she like cherries?"

Once again, I sighed annoyed. "I. Don't. Know!""I. Don't. Know!"


End file.
